


Misty Terrain

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This began life as a part of a drabble collective: Just a short tale about Steven discovering something grand in a certain Mirage Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Terrain

It would’ve been an unremarkable trip around Hoenn’s space if not for that gleaming spot of sky. Painted in a brilliant coral, it draws their attention immediately. As Latios pauses mid-air to survey it, so does Steven with a hand to his chin. It appears as any Mirage Island portal, bright and alluring. Against all logic, he cocks his head and commands Latios to land in it.

Seemingly without complaint, the creature obeys and drops below. Once upon land, Steven sends Latios away for the moment. As he walks along the sandy path, little appears out of the ordinary. Verdant grassland, dotted by the occasional tree and boulder greets him. All seems just as it does on the mainland, drawing little concern from Steven.

It’s only when he stumbles across a gem-lined cave mouth does he grow concerned. Though born of nature, the cavern appears opulent beyond belief. Its silver body contrasts with the numerous gems within it, all in shades of pink. Captivated as he’d been above, Steven draws closer, only to be stopped by an overwhelming aura. A blinding flash of ivory emerges, forcing him to shield his eyes.

When his vision returns, a being of radiant silver and coral greets him, sylph-like in appearance. “Diancie?” Steven manages to ask aloud, struck by her glory. “Is it really you?” As he gazes upon the creature’s small frame, she appears to do the same. A smile emerges on her face, at once sly and giddy. She titters in turn, just as stunned by his presence.

“Yes, it’s me, darling,” Diancie replies as her eyes softly lid. “I’ve heard so much about you, it’s an honor to have you here!” They impart an ethereal haze upon her features, drawing him further. Captivated by her aura, Steven reaches out, his fingertips against her small hands. Diancie follows suit, sending cool stone against warm flesh. As their hands meet, her smile grows broader, in awe of her new companion.

Now captivated by one another, they’re content to bask in the other’s glory. It’s a moment both have awaited in their wildest dreams, one of radiant splendor. Still hand in hand, Diancie escorts him deeper into her cave and its hidden riches. What little hesitation Steven had vanishes, for he knows her intentions pure and well. Neither knows what will pass afterwards, but they’re determined to make the most of it.

And so deeper they go, both captives of Diancie’s realm of smoke, mirrors and crystal.


End file.
